


Confabulation

by LunaD11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Food Fight, Gen, Mute Frisk, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, also some cute fluff between the three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaD11/pseuds/LunaD11
Summary: Sans' dreams and reality start to merge together as he begins losing control of his powers. Is the child Frisk or Chara? Sans is having trouble differentiating the two, and he's afraid he might accidentally hurt Frisk because of this.





	Confabulation

**Author's Note:**

> Small prompt about Sans losing control of his powers. I thought about doing a series for this a while back but this is all I had written for it so I'm not sure where it was going. At least I have this for you guys to enjoy.

Outer sunlight fades through the stained windows, light bouncing off the crafted glass creating beautiful colors that dance about the castle hall.

Sans stands, somewhat hunched and clutching his side. He breathes shallowly as sweat drips from his head.

A small figure stands in front, staring blankly. The light reflects blindingly off the knife in its hand.

San’s legs give out and he drops to the floor unwillingly. He looks up with a frightening expression.

 _No matter how many times, this person will just come back…until I’m dead._ He closes his eyes.

A small voice echoes through the hall, so small it’s hardly audible. Sans’ heart leaps, his eyes snap open, searching for the owner of the voice. The voice shatters the tense silence, “SANS!!” It’s crying out.

Sans stares in disbelief. _T-That’s impossible, in this timeline…he._ He feels a presence in front of him and turns back. Cold metal grinds through his sternum, brown hair flicks forward.

_Ah…_

Sans slowly falls back from his seated position, the knife is pulled out with a sickly sound, spraying blood across his shirt and the golden tile beneath. Sans head hits the ground with a hollow sound, his face tired and weighted as he coughs violently. _How strange… Just now I thought I saw… I must be more messed up than I thought._

He watches the figure standing in front of him. Nothing that occurred seems to have fazed it.

Sans feels oddly at peace. _I’m sick of this place anyway, there’s isn’t anyone waiting for me anymore…_

He can feel someone’s hands on his chest. _That sounds like..._ An overwhelming sadness flows over him as he closes his eyes. _At least I don’t have to hurt anymore…or be alone anymore._   _At least I can finally slee-…_

Sans gasps loudly as he flails from his couch causing the pillow and blankets to fall to the floor. He desperately searches for the nightmarish wounds he previously sustained. He notices that they’ve disappeared and rests his hand on his glowing eye.

Strange images flash through Sans’ mind as he remembers living in his own nightmare. His face grows dark.

Papyrus rushes in from the kitchen, “SANS!! NEXT TIME WARN US BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO TAKE A NAP IN THE SNOW! WE WERE SO WORRIED!!” with hands on his hips he stares down at Sans, trying to not sound too upset. Papyrus was wearing a frilly pink apron and a chef’s hat, all the while stirring a bowl of butter, flower, and chocolate chips.

 _We?_ Sans peers behind Papyrus, his body turns cold. _YOU._ Frisk stands with both hands clasp, now attached to Papyrus as it hides behind him, suddenly aware of the ghoulish expression on Sans’ face.

“WE’RE MAKING COOKIES IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE.” After a tense moment between them, Papyrus interjects. “IS EVERYTHING OKAY SANS?”

Sans relaxes his face and looks up at Papyrus “Never been _butter_ bro.” He replies, giving a wink as he stands up. Papyrus lets out an inhuman cry of frustration at Sans’ latest pun. “Think I’ll head to Grillby’s for now Pap.” Sans places a hand on Frisk’s head. “Sorry bout that kid, just had a bad dream is all.” He ruffles Frisk’s hair. _Chara is nothing like Frisk, and this Frisk is still Frisk._  

The doorbell rings as Sans enters Grillby’s. He’s greeted by several smiling faces.

“Hey Sansey!”

“Oh, hey Sans!”

“H-hey…” Sans replies, struggling to keep smiling. Each face he sees brings horrible memories flooding back. Everyone is cut down in front of him, Doggo, Dogressa, Dogami, even Greater Dog. Sans feels the hole inside his heart grow. Sweat drips from his skull as he finally makes it to the stools at the bar.

“Hey Grills what’s shakin’?” Sans winks at the bartender. Grillby replies by sliding a burger and two bottles of ketchup his way.

“ _Two_ bottles of ketchup? Must be a special occasion.”

Sans is almost finished his second bottle as _What’s new pussycat_ plays for the 8th time in a row.

Sans sits on a stool at Grillby’s. His expression is unpleasant and he looks drained.  _My skull is killing me, everytime I look at people I just see flashbacks of them dying._ He shivers. Everyone he sees. All of them. These flashbacks, I don’t want to see them. They’re all dead.

A sharp pang goes off in his left eye, Sans hand quickly darts to it. _What was that?_

Sans feels something drop, his eye flickers. The overhead lights as well as the ketchup bottle in his mouth explode, drowning the restaurant in darkness. People are silenced with fright, the glow off Grillby now being the only source of light.

After a moment the bird next to Sans speaks up, “G-Grillby says he should close for repairs…” People start slowly making their way out of the restaurant, muttering about the strange occurrence that had just took place. Sans joins the crowd making its way out the door, he can’t stop shaking as a walks, trying to keep balance with every uneven step of broken glass. _What the hell was that?_

Sans stops in front of his door, for a moment he’s forgotten how to open it.

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN! I SHALL FETCH OUR LAZYBONES FRIEND FOR DINNER!” Papyrus swung open the front door, nearly colliding with Sans. “BROTHER! I DIDN’T-“ Papyrus stops, his smile dropping at alarming speed. He kneels in front of Sans and places his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “WHAT HAS HAPPENED? IS THAT BLOOD? ARE YOU HURT?” Sans was shocked for a moment, unsure of what Papyrus meant before faintly remembering the bottle of ketchup from before.

Sans looked down at his messy jacket and tried to give a heartfelt chuckle, “Whoops…Guess things got a little intense.”

Papyrus stood, looking unamused. “COME ON.” He grumbled, moving back inside. Sans followed, his body finally calming down. He sat next to Frisk at the table.

“Sup kid.” Frisk stared, dumbfounded at the mess on Sans face. A meatball comically fell off their fork back onto their plate.

“HERE.” Papyrus threw a damp towel with spaghetti embroidered in it at Sans’s head, who left it where it landed. Frisk giggled at how outrageous Sans looked.

 “Gee Pap, that’s awful nice of you towelette me use this.” Sans winked at Frisk who signed "you've got something on your face" in response.

“Like you’re one to talk…Look at that mess on _your_ face you little spaghetti monster.” Frisk grinned up at Sans, spaghetti sauce dripping down their chin.

Papyrus dropped a giant bowl of spaghetti on the table. “SANS! QUIT TALKING AND GET CLEANED UP SO WE CAN EAT!” Sans finally obliged by wiping the ketchup off his face, finishing just in time for a large meatball to collide with it. 

“NYEH?!” Papyrus dodged an onslaught of noodles, “MY SPAGHETTI!” Frisk started belly-laughing as they threw more of their dinner at the two brothers.

“Oh it’s on!” Sans pupils disappeared as he stood on the chair, grabbing a handful of noodles and rubbing it in the child’s hair. Frisk squealed and piled meatballs into Sans’ hoodie.

“NYOHOHO!” Papyrus sat and watched in horror as his cooking was thrown about the kitchen. “WELL… I SUPPOSE THERE ARE WORSE WAYS DINNER COULD BE WASTED.” Sans and Frisk were on the floor, red sauce splattering every which way. They paused when a shadow enveloped them. They looked up in time to see Papyrus dump the entire bowl of spaghetti over them. “NYEHEHEH! I BELIEVE THIS MEANS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE WINNER OF THIS CHALLENGE! FOR AS YOU CAN SEE I-” Papyrus was cut off as Sans used his powers to throw the second pot of spaghetti from the stove onto his brother. Frisk started howling with laughter from the look on Papyrus’ face.

“What was that bro?” Papyrus let out a loud frustrated noise and grabbed all the spaghetti he could into his hands. “Uh oh, better run kid.” Sans teleported as Papyrus slapped the gathered dinner onto the spot where he previously sat, unfortunately poor Frisk didn’t get out of the way in time and was enveloped in a neverending spaghetti storm.

“That was a close one.” Papyrus swung around to see Sans, who clearly not trapped in his spaghetti barrage.

“SAY THAT TO MY FACE BROTHER!” Papyrus started throwing meatballs at Sans and laughing. Sans kept teleporting around them, grabbing the meatballs that were thrown at him with his magic and turning them right back around at Papyrus. Papyrus let out an awful noise as two of the meatballs landed in Papyrus’ eye sockets. Frisk reappeared, dumping spaghetti into Papyrus’ pants, Sans laughed as Papyrus flailed dramatically. Another meatball smacked Sans in the face.

“Oh? You want a go again kid?” Sans lifted the surrounding meal and started chucking it towards the human. They dove behind furniture, trying the get towards an untouched plate of noodles on the table. “Oh no you don’t” Sans said, using his magic to bring all of the food from the kitchen next to him, including the meatballs previously lodged into Papyrus’ eyes. Sans was enjoying himself, he wasn’t aware of it, but Sans may have even been smiling for real. “You picked the wrong day to challenge me kiddo!” Frisk screamed and giggled as blobs of food were thrown at them. Sans felt a surge as more than just food was lifted up with his magic. His smile fell as plates, bowls, bones, utensils, and other nearby items joined the food in a nasty swirl around the kitchen. Frisk shrieked as a plate swung around and collided with the wall, shattering.

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled as he blocked a fork from impaling the small child. The overhead lights exploded and everything dropped to the floor, causing a cacophony of crashes. The room was quiet. Sans grasped his drawstrings and stepped back. Sweat dropped from his face and he started shaking, “I-I…” He stared at Papyrus and Frisk’s faces, “I…” he gritted his teeth seeing the concern and fear. _I can’t breathe, what’s happening to me?_


End file.
